guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vengeful Weapon
Vengeful Weapon and Dust Trap Goofing around in Random Arenas today with a trapper, I ran across some ritualists and noticed that Vengeful Weapon triggered off of damage from Dust Trap, stealing my health. I haven't noticed it with other traps that deal damage but I may have just missed it. - Greven 04:02, 7 June 2006 (CDT) :"the next time target ally takes damage from foe" - I guess Dust Trap also counts this way, because you set it. Maybe some experimentation is in order to find out what some of the "from a foe" sources counted are. Life stealing probably doesn't count, but does other indirect damage, like maybe Wastrel's Worry or Whirling Defense trigger it too? Aubray1741 08:54, 25 July 2006 (CDT) ::Not sure about Wastrel's Worry, but skills that are not directly targeted at you, but hit you due to AoE or whatever obviously do trigger Vengeful Weapon's life stealing, however, when I was using it in Abaddon's Mouth with my W/Rt, I found that damage done to me by Whirling Defence did not trigger Vengeful Weapon. My guess is that it's because AoE damage from WD is caused by your allies' projectiles and not by the enemy actively doing something to cause the damage (i.e. a skill or attack). --Hyperion` 22:30, 26 November 2006 (CST) Attribute level 19 & 20 How, exactly, is this being reached or was this just calculated? - Greven 15:42, 28 June 2006 (CDT) :From the history: Koyashi changed the whole progression and at the same time added levels 18-20. I suppose someone should check in game. -- (talk) 08:59, 25 July 2006 (CDT) Illusionary Weapon & This Tonite, I was repeatedly applying Vengeful Weapon in a game, and noticing my party members health still decreasing in chunks indicitive of direct, non-degen dmg. After awhile (due to myself being attacked), I realized that it appeared IWdmg was not triggering Vengeful Weapon. Has any1 experienced a similar thing? :"Attacks while enchanted with Illusionary Weaponry will not trigger any bonuses or penalties that normally trigger On Hit or On Miss. For warriors, this also means that attacking will not yield any adrenaline gain." Take a look at the IW page. Xeon 04:22, 9 October 2006 (CDT) ::But this doesn't trigger on Hit or Miss, it triggers on damage - something IW *is* guilty of generating. I'd presume IW's code to prevent 'on hit' and 'on miss' triggers changes it from damage to life loss at the same time.--LoneWolf 20:07, 19 December 2006 (CST) Trainers Michiko's page says she teaches Vengeful Weapon, but this page says it can only be bought from Zenaida, which page is correct? -- Gordon Ecker 21:58, 19 October 2006 (CDT) :Our Factions trainer info for everything is crap. Dunno. --Fyren 22:46, 19 October 2006 (CDT) I can't get it at any of the listed places (I didn't check the Luxon ones, because I had more Kurzick Faction.) -Bo FairfeildAMP if you unlock the skill from Zenaida you can then buy the skill from Kaineng Center -Danlord Zytka doesn't have it in HzH :Agreed and deleted. I suppose this to be the only Factions skill that is only aviable at Zenaida (all others I haven't unlocked (witch are more than 3/4) are at least aviable at Altrumm Ruins or Zos Shivros Channel) or does anyone know another skill? -- numma_cway 20:03, 12 May 2007 (CDT) Kamilla From Zos Shivros Channel are also selling this skill. I got a bit annoyed if i had to use a SoC to get this skill, but found that Kamilla sold it too (so it's not restricted to Faction/Completed faction characters only) 86.52.205.91 03:46, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Glitch? Never got this from that Rt quest on my warrior. He has all and a weapon of warding but not this. Acquisition This skill can also be Captured from Alem the Unclean in the The Sulfurous Wastes. Though it is not lsited as being possible on the article. Could someone see to it that the ammendment is made? Vengeful Weapon from Alem the Unclean by using Signet of Capture added. Dead Things Its interesting how this skill wil actually steal 0 health from something thats dead when you take damage from them. || Ressmonkey 18:23, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :What's more interesting is that Bloodsong still steals health from you even if it's dead --Gimmethegepgun 18:27, 9 August 2007 (CDT) About Icon That's Sever Artery-sword! :? 62.45.157.206 06:35, 23 August 2007 (CDT) I was meaning that it's same sword that in Sever Artery-skill :No it's not, the sever artery sword has a serrated opposite edge, this one doesn't --Gimmethegepgun 06:50, 26 September 2007 (CDT) tilt your head to one side! its a green, square pacman! 21:47, 16 November 2007 (UTC) 600/Smite Well judging by the bundle of flesh and clothes that used to be Dunkoro lying by my chars feet I would say Vengeful weapon is also activated by Holy Wrath and Retribution, Davey 13:38, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Self use Can you use this skill on yourself? --DragonStorm 07:17, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes, the skill says nothing of "other ally" or "cannot self target". If that is not in the wording of a skill, it can target yourself too.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 08:19, 7 June 2009 (UTC)